jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Esidisi
|japname = エシディシ |birthname = |namesake = AC/DC (Australian hard rock band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = Greater than 92,000''JoJo 6251'' |birthday = Circa 90,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = February 26, 1939 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation =Presumably originated from American Continent''Chapter 101: A True Warrior'' |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 7 Ch. 61 The End of A Proud Man (cameo) Vol. 7, Ch. 64 The Red Stone of Aja |mangafinal = Vol. 9 Ch. 80 An Ensured Victory (physical body) Vol. 10 Ch. 82 The Stolen Body |animedebut = Episode 14 Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Keiji Fujiwara (Anime, All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = |race = Pillar Man }} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "ACDC". , as one of the Pillar Men, is a major antagonist featured in Part II: Battle Tendency. Killing Loggins, he confronts Joseph Joestar in an arena of spikes on Air Supplena Island. Appearance Esidisi is a tall, very well-built man. He has light hair, protruding in a bouffant tuft from under a tall headpiece. A dark painted or tattooed X mark spans his face, joined at the bridge of his nose, touching the middle of his forehead and jaw. He commonly wears a nose ring in his right nostril, and great, thick hoop earrings. His brow rests in a sinister scowl. During his fight with Joseph, his top is bare save for leatherlike patches stitched to his skin at his shoulders and chest. Personality Like Wamuu and Kars, Esidisi is very confident in his powers and abilities and sees humans as inferior. However, he has a more violent temper than the others to the point that he has to cry and sob to calm himself down. Esidisi has shown to act dishonorably and deceptively as long as it will bring Kars' goal to fruition, as shown when he possesses the defenseless Suzie Q to stall Joseph and co. for some time. However, Joseph notes that this marks a loyal side to Esidisi's personality, in that he is willing to give up his own honor and pride for the success of his friends. Abilities As a Pillar Man or super-being, Esidisi can only be killed if his brain is destroyed. If his brain is the only part of him left, he can grow tentacles from it to attach himself on someone else and possess them. |Honō no Mōdo}}: Using Flame Mode, Esidisi is able to raise his body temperature in order to heat his blood up to 500 degrees Celsius, then hurl it out melting anything the blood touches. |Kaien'nō no Mōdo}}: After entering his Flame Mode, Esidisi extends his blood vessels out of his body and makes them into long, prehensile needles with which he injects his boiling blood into enemies. |Kaien'nō Daishagoku no Mōdo}}: After creating several holes in his back, Esidisi makes a huge spinning jump, while extending his blood vessels out of the newly created holes, similar to a hedgehog's spines. He then attacks using his blood vessels to surround his enemies, giving them little room to escape. Master Strategist: Despite his violent temper, Esidisi is a brilliant tactician, being able to see through Joseph's deception and even managing to thwart his insidious plans using his own, something no other villain in the series demonstrated. Esidisi also traveled to China and is knowledgeable in Sun Tzu's Art of War, and knows about his theory "all warfare is based on deception". Self Detonation: As a last resort, Esidisi is able to detonate his own body, in order to cover a wide area with his boiling blood to kill a big group of enemies. Presumably, not even Esidisi himself can survive after preforming this attack. Crying: Esidisi can let out all anger and stress by screaming and crying in any sort of situation. Synopsis History Esidisi is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. Along with Kars, he traveled with two children who would grow to be Wamuu and Santana. Sometime between the formation of his group and the beginning of his millenia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency is killed by Esidisi]] Esidisi, along with Wamuu and Kars, were discovered by Nazis in Rome. He later appears with Wamuu and Kars in pursuit of the Red Stone of Aja held by Lisa Lisa before helping in attacking a Nazi facility and killing Mark, a Nazi Caesar befriended. He follows Wamuu when he is taken away by Joseph in order to protect Caesar and Speedwagon, foiling Joseph's plans by swallowing the dynamite he had planned to use. In desperation Joseph bluffs that with only one month of training he could defeat the two of them. Intrigued, Wamuu and Esidisi both implant a wedding ring inside him, which will kill him if he does not defeat them and take their antidotes within a month. On that note they leave in search for the Red Stone. After learning of the whereabouts of the Red Stone of Aja, he attacked and killed Loggins, initiating a fight with Joseph Joestar. In his battle with Joseph, he tries to intimidate him by disabling Joseph's deceptive tactics. Esidisi cuts the hidden rope through which Joseph plans to send "ripple" energy to hurt him with his boiling hot blood vessels, which he also utilizes to attack Joseph. Nevertheless, he falls for Joseph's more sophisticated deception, for Joseph had predicted his action and employed the Cut and restore rope trick. His bones and muscles are destroyed but his brain and blood vessels possess Suzie Q, who takes the Red Stone of Aja and sends it to Kars in Switzerland. Esidisi then turns Suzie Q into a "blood bomb", but Joseph and Caesar attack Suzie Q at the same time, their ripples cancelling each other out and keeping Suzie Q unharmed, but forcing Esidisi out of her body. Esidisi clings onto Joseph but is finished off by the sunlight. Video Games Famicom Jump (NES) Eisidisi appears as one of the thirteen rivals who challenges the player's party during the RPG-like final battle. His attacks are "Heat Mode" and "Blazing King's Giant Wheel" and his special ability "It's not faaaaair!" boosts his attack power by 1.5 once his health is below 100. Due to the game's release date and the events from PART II only reached prior to Eisidisi's battle against Joseph, only Santana and Eisidisi appears as the enemies faced during the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part on the game, instead of Kars or Whamuu. All-Star Battle (PS3) Esidisi makes his playable debut on the PS3 title, he was confirmed for the game alongside Caesar Zeppeli. Esidisi, along with Wamuu and Kars, uses the Mode fighting style, which expends meter in order to boost and alter most of his special moves. When in "Blazing King" mode, his opponent will slowly lose a measure of silver health when getting closer to him. As he only had one battle in the original series (against Joseph Joestar) the development team took liberties to alter his moveset to ensure proper compatibility with the rest of the cast. Most of Eisidi's attacks consist in using his Blood Vessels ''as a long-range attacks or to grab the enemy and bring him near him creating chances for combos. Eisidisi can toss his burning blood at his enemy as a projectile weapon. Eisidisi can also use his famous crying line "''HEEEEEEEEY, NOT FAIR!" as a counter attack (similar to Joseph's "Your next line is gonna be..."). When beaten in the final round of any match, Esidisi's brain will tear out of his body and evaporate, referencing his final demise in the series. His HHA is the fire-powered kick move he used to murder Loggins. This move will also drain some of the victim's health so as to refill Esidisi's own. His GHA Blood Vessels ''attack is the same move he almost used on Joseph Joestar. While the move failed in the source, the game shows it in full. When caught in Jolyne's string trap, he goes into the same pose as when caught in Joseph's own string trap in the manga. Naturally, Esidisi shares special intros with the other two Pillar Men as well as Joseph. In the English release of the game, Esidisi's ''Flame Mode is renamed "Heat Control Mode". Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Eisidisi appears as one of the PART II characters who possess a Metal Striker, and also as the one of the Boss faced on the events for PART II Story Mode. His FINISH move makes several of his Blood Vessels appears and attack the defeated opponent Metal Striker. Trivia *In the game Imperishable Night from Touhou Project the comment for Kaguya's Spell Card Divine Treasure "Salamander Shield" (Lunatic) references Esidisi. *His boiling blood-based attacks may refer to the Foreigner song Hot Blooded. *By appearing on the 1988's NES game Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Esidisi is essentially one of the first Jojo villains to appear in any interractive media alongside Santana, predating even DIO whose own video game debut was in 1993, in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES). Gallery Chapter 80.jpg|Cover, Chapter 80; Esidisi attacking with his blood vessels PillarMenFreed.png|The Pillar Men are freed ACDC (Anime).png|Esidisi's identity was apparent ACDC Ring Anime.png|Esidisi's Wedding Ring in Joseph's throat Esidisi ASB.jpg|Eisidisi's render in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Acdc.jpg|Eisidisi in development in All-Star Battle esidisi all star battle hha.png|Esidisi executing his HHA, All-Star Battle 100 acdc.jpg|Eisidsi as a figure Esidisi jojoeoh.jpg|Esidisi Illustration, Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Part II Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist